1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying an optimal path of moving objects in a navigation device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying an optimal path of moving objects, capable of providing forward path information while the vehicle is waiting for its traffic signal at an intersection or is in a standstill state, in a navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularization of mobile communication terminals has facilitated the supply of various services such as Traffic Information Service capable of providing road condition information through a screen of the mobile communication terminal while the user is driving, My Bell Service by which the user can register his/her own unique bell sounds, Mobile Paging Service for notifying an arrival of messages at a voice mail box by characters, etc.
A mobile communication terminal with a Global Positioning System (GPS) function realized therein calculates the current position of the vehicle using the GPS and provides a navigation service according to the position information. The ‘navigation service’ refers to a service that provides the current position information of the vehicle, and calculates the optimal path up to the desired destination to show the calculated path during driving of the vehicle, thereby guiding the driver.
The navigation device may have a path preview function to provide the user with a preview of the entire path from the starting point through the destination. However, for the preview function of the vehicle navigation device, the driver must annoyingly enter commands on a manual basis. In addition, the navigation device always performs the preview function on the entire path from the starting point through the destination regardless of the current position of the driver. Therefore, the driver may have difficulty in finding the current position of the vehicle on the preview screen, and may feel confused because the user has no path information of the direction toward which he/she should advance.